Owen Paris
Owen Paris was a Human male serving in the 24th century. He is the son of Commander Michael Thomas Paris and the father of Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris. In 2355 he interviewed Cadet Kathryn Janeway to be her junior honors thesis advisor on massive compact halo objects. His aide at that time was Lieutenant Commander Klenman. Klenman stayed as aide to Admiral Paris until at least 2365 by which point she was a captain. In his office, Paris had pictures on the wall of groups of Starfleet personnel (all including at least one "Paris") at various locations including Mars, Vulcan, Bole, and Risa. On his desk he had pictures of his family. (VOY novel: Mosaic). By 2357 Admiral Paris embarked on the Arias Expedition aboard the [[USS Al-Batani (NCC-42995)|USS Al-Batani]]. While officially, the Arias Expedition was a study of massive halo objects, the mission was actually a spy mission along the Cardassian border. The mission was to study the area 600-light-years beyond Deep Space 7. The mission was not without risk to the Al-Batani crew, as six months into the voyage, Admiral Paris and Ensign Kathryn Janeway was captured by Gul Camet. Fortunately, both officers were rescued by Lieutenant Justin Tighe. (VOY novel: Mosaic). Owen was an instructor at Starfleet Academy, having taught his son's course on Survival Strategies, in the 2360s. Owen did not play favorites with his son as his student, giving Tom a "B-minus", overall, in the course. (VOY episode: "Parturition") Owen would often pressure Tom to excel in everything he did, often making his son feel inadequate. He would continuously talk about the Prime Directive to Paris and Starfleet officers. To him, the Prime Directive was one of the leading principles in space exploration. (VOY episode: "Time and Again") Admiral Paris was on the mission review board when Captain Janeway returned from a 6 month mission to the Beta Quadrant in 2365. (VOY novels: Mosaic, Pathways). In 2376 he began overseeing the Pathfinder Project of Starfleet's Communications Research Center, which was aimed at establishing communications with the starship [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS ''Voyager]] stranded in the Delta Quadrant. In early 2378, Paris was the first person to board the after its return from the Delta Quadrant. After meeting with Captain Janeway, he then met his son who took him to meet his daughter-in-law B'Elanna Torres and his new granddaughter Miral Paris. Paris was one of several Starfleet officers present at the first official debriefing of Captain Janeway after returned to the Alpha Quadrant. Paris was also on the short list of high-ranking officers that may have been involved in the sale of intelligence and technology to the Orion Syndicate. Owen Paris and his wife Julia let Tom, B'Elanna, and Miral stay with them immediately after Voyager's return and soon after this, Tom told them that B'Elanna had left him. In reality, she was embarking on a spiritual quest on Boreth that had to remain strictly secret. Tom and Miral then moved to a new apartment provided to them by Starfleet. When Starfleet Security came to take Tom away for questioning, Owen and Julia took care of Miral while he was in custody. (VOY novel: Homecoming) :NOTE: In the ''Strange New Worlds IV short story: "Uninvited Admirals", Paris's wife is named "Lucinda".'' In 2379, Admiral Paris was one of five Starfleet admirals who along with Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Ambassador Lagan Serra decided the fate of Federation President Min Zife after the disasterous Tezwan affair. The group decided that they should force Zife, Koll Azernal, and Nelina Quafina to step down. (TNG novel: A Time to Heal) Connections * Paris, Owen Paris, Owen Paris, Owen Paris, Owen Paris, Owen Paris, Owen